


The Time the Guys Bought Condoms

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And I really loved it, Don't get turned off by the word count, Drabble, I might post the whole story, It makes more sense why he's not here in the full story, Just checked the full story is almost 5k!, Multi, So I was like why not, This was part of another story, Will was uh...sick?, i might not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: It's the week before prom and the boys need to go shopping for prom night.





	

"Okay so how about condoms, hoagie, potato chips and then honey bun?" Dustin suggested.  
"Condoms can't go last! That's too obvious." Mike said, making his way down the chip aisle for what seems like hundredth time.  
"Okay but who's gonna distract the cashier?" Dustin asked.  
"How about the one not getting laid?" Lucas said with a smirk, getting Dustin's middle finger in return.

"Why do they put them all out there for everyone to see?" Mike cursed.  
"So people don't steal them." Dustin answered.  
"Rhetorical."  
"And speaking of stealing, we better hurry up before the cashier thinks we're stealing." Lucas said, looking around.  
"Well maybe you." Dustin said, grabbing a bag of salt and vinegar chips.

"Hey fuck you!" Lucas yelled.  
"I'm not saying I think it!" Dustin yelled back.  
"Screw it!" Mike yelled. He made his way to the condoms and picked up a box. 

"Hi." Mike said to the cashier, putting the condoms on the counter with confidence.  
The cashier's eyebrows rose with surprise. Dustin and Lucas walked up, Lucas placing a box of magnum condoms on the counter followed by Dustin's numerous snacks.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little funny thought. Sorry about the casual racism! Like I said, this is a small chunk of a much larger story. The unofficial title is Not Another Mileven Oneshot (I was watching Not Another Teen Movie at the time!) So I'd love to know if you guys were interested in reading that. Let me know below!


End file.
